


Return to Riverdale

by Thefemalearrow



Series: International [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, France (Country), Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Paris (City), Post-Canon, Reunions, Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Ten years after the remaining core four graduated high school. It's time for their high school reunion. What happens when a certain someone gets out of jail.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Original Female Character(s), Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Original Male Character(s)
Series: International [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821955
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
I drove into town. After graduation, I promised I'd never come back. I was hated in this town. I was known as the girl who led Betty Cooper to her untimely grave. People were mad when there wasn't an investigation into me. I had nothing to do with it and there was evidence against that fact. The Coopers probably hate me more now. Do to my father Betty died at age 18 in a horrible way.  
And here I was, driving in my porch. I was hearing a designer dress and had plenty of designer clothes in my bag. It wasn't fair. I should be the one in Riverdale cemetery.  
*Archie's P.O.V*  
I was drinking a beer at Veronica's old speakeasy. She sold it after graduation. I missed her so much. I wished we didn't break up. We broke up over stress from our senior year and losing Betty and Jughead. We broke up right after we won the court case against the sex traffickers.  
I noticed a female enter. She had long blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked like she's in her early twenties. She started singing world burn from mean girls. I watched her dance and sang slowly.  
I clapped when she finished. "A little early for drinking," she said.  
"A little early to be at a speakeasy," she said.  
"My aunt owns the place," she said. "I sing at night and I came here to practice."  
"I'm Archie," I said.  
"Camille," she said.  
"So I'll see you back here tonight?" I asked.  
"Sure thing, day drinker," she said. She left after slipping me a paper. It had her number on it.  
*Lawrence's P.O.V*  
I sat on my jail cell. I smirked as I thought of my plan. Lorna, the girl who always brings my food, came in. "Dinner is ready," she said.  
I then grabbed my bedsheets and wrapped it around her neck. I did it until she was dead. I then used her employee I.D to unlock the doors. I then bathed in the moonlight. Revenge was gonna be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jellybean's P.O.V*  
I laid on my bed in my dorm. I was the first Jones to go to college. I looked at the photo of my brother on my nightstand. He was my hero.  
I heard a loud crash outside. I went outside to check it out. I then felt something prick my neck. After a short struggle, I passed out.  
*Cheryl's P.O.V*  
I was hosting a little get together at my Thissle house. It was the night before our class reunion, but I wanted to have something more low key first.  
We all sat in the living room. "So let's do some catching up," I said. "I'll start. Me and my beautiful TT have been traveling the world and stopping human traffickers. We're also looking into sperm donors so next time you see us one of us might be pregnant. Who's next?"  
"I'll go next," Veronica said. I could tell she was drunk. "I'm the CEO of a big company. I'm dating a Hemsworth, can't remember which one though. Why did I even come back? Everyone wants me dead in a ditch here. Everyone thinks I have something to do with Betty Cooper's abduction and death. Well, I didn't. I'm not crazy like my dad. I have morals."  
"Veronica you should go lay down," I said. Kevin lead her to a bedroom.  
"I'll go next," Archie said. "I'm ruining Andrews's construction know. But after work every day I drink my sorrows away at the speakeasy. Met a girl. Her name is Camille. She has a nice voice and her aunt owns the speakeasy. That's all I know."  
Before anyone could say anything we heard on the news, "criminal Lawrence Grims has broken out of jail. He killed an employee on his way out. He's currently on the run."


	3. Chapter 3

*Cheryl's P.O.V*  
We all looked at each other. "Here we go again," I said. "Me and Toni will handle this and you guys can enjoy your high school reunion."  
"You and Toni?" Archie asked. "We worked just as hard to get him in prison. We all worked hard to win the case."  
"But we've been doing this for the past decade," Cheryl said. "Also last time you helped with something like this, you got two innocent people killed."  
"We almost stopped both," Archie said.  
"Sorry Archiekins, but this is too out of your reach," I said.  
"Let's be real, we haven't been friends since Betty died," he said. Then I got an idea.  
"Since we haven't been the same since Betty died, why don't we go visit her," I said. Everyone looked confused. "Just follow me."  
I then got them into my car. I drove to the graveyard. I lead them to Betty's grave. Jughead, her boyfriend, was buried right beside her. Riverdale's own Romeo and Juliet. "This is what I meant," I said.  
"When we said they were Romeo and Juliet, we were hoping they'd skip the death part," Archie said.  
"I think Betty would want us to work together on this," Toni said. "So who's ready to get rid of them once and for all."  
"I am," we all say.  
*Jellybean's P.O.V*  
I was in the trunk of a car. My hands and legs were bound together. I also was gaged. That's when I saw Lawrence, the face I never wanted to see again. "Good your awake," he said. "We have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

*Archie's P.O.V*  
We were on a plane to France. We were going to investigate the place we saved Betty. We're gonna look for clues. Since that day we were in such a rush we didn't get any clues. We had to give all the photos to the police. I also remembered how the last time I was on a plane was when I had to make the announcement that Betty was dead.  
I was sat beside a now sober Veronica. I never got over the breakup. The thing is me and Veronica are both pretty emotionally cut off. We were going threw the lost of two peoples we loved at the time and we needed space. We just never got back together. Like how we never really got over our senior year.  
Our plane landed and we got out. We headed straight to the place. It was an old wood building. There were broken windows. We entered.  
The door was unlocked. There was graffiti on the wall. People would often visit this place to deface it because of what went on here. If given the chance I would to.  
"Look everywhere," I said. "Clues can be anywhere."  
We looked around. I checked the bedrooms. Every room had a broken floorboard. There was always a stack of one hundred dollar bills. I assumed it was from the jobs the girls did.  
Then I got to the room Betty was held in. There was still an empty syringe on the floor from when Betty was injected. I noticed the broken floorboard. This time there wasn't one hundred dollars. There was an envelope. Inside was a letter

Dear Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, and Jughead Jones

I have important information in this letter so keep reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, and Jughead Jones.  
I have important information in this letter so keep reading. First off, chances are if your reading this I didn't live long enough to give you this information in person. Don't worry, it's better this way.  
Now to the important stuff. Lawrence wants you to arrest him. It's apart of his plan. He wants things to settle down before he starts again. He's gonna start again in Riverdale. The moment he's out of jail he's going after Jellybean. Something about having leverage over the sheriff. The address of the new place is 40th Maple street.   
I hope you find this letter in time. I love you all and I'll see you on the other side.  
Love,   
Betty Cooper

*Archie's P.O.V*  
"So she knew she was dying," Toni said, as I finish reading the letter. We were all whipping away tears.  
"How did I not know this was going on," I said. "I've been living on Maple Street for two years."  
"This stuff happens under your noses all the time," Toni said. "Even in the smallest of towns."  
"But why should we trust something written by someone who was given a large amount of jingle-jangle every day," Kevin said.  
"Because I trust Betty," Archie says. "She trusted you."  
"Then why was the letter addressed to only three of us?" Cheryl asked. She was obviously jealous that Betty didn't include her in the letter.  
"She didn't know that you cared," I said plainly. "She only knew me, Jughead, and Veronica cared because she called us."  
"She called you and you never told us," Cheryl said. Before I could say anything, she then added, "You know since you were all so close to her, even though she was my cousin, you can lead this investigation on your own. I'm going to enjoy my high school reunion."  
She then left.


	6. Chapter 6

*Cheryl's P.O.V*  
"Alexzander, I'm home," I called out. Alexzander is the housekeeper while me and Toni are traveling the world. I looked around. I went to the living room and gasped.  
I saw Alexzander's dead body. He had one of my bow and arrows in his neck. Before I could call 911, I was hit in the head and knocked out.  
*Toni's P.O.V*  
I paced in the living room. "You know it's all your fault Cheryl left," I yelled at Archie. "If you kept your mouth shut about the phone call she would still be here."  
"I know," Archie said. He then looked at me. "If Cheryl cared about her cousin so much, why did it take two weeks to come to France?"  
"We were preoccupied leading the investigation in Riverdale," Toni said. "Sorry, we couldn't drop everything and fly to France. We have responsibilities."  
"Guys the more we argue the longer that man is on the loose," Kevin said. "Betty is roiling in her grave as we speak."  
"Kevin is right," I said. "This arguing is pointless."  
"Let's just head back to Riverdale and figure it out from there," Archie suggested. We all nod in agreement.  
*Veronica's P.O.V*  
Me and Archie were seated together again. "You look nice today," Archie said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Listen, Veronica," he said. "I still love you. I never stopped. I want to give our relationship another chance."  
"Archie," I said. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
"Your pregnant?" Archie asked. Shook was all over his face, but it was true. I was three weeks along. I found out this mourning.  
"Yeah," I said. "Also Archie I've moved on. I'm probably gonna get engaged soon. What we had was pure lust. Our relationship was tested when we had to burry Betty and Jughead in less than a month and we failed the test. It's time you move on."  
He just nods sadly. Was I being harsh? Yes, but I had to tell him.  
*Archie's P.O.V*  
We road the rest of the plane ride in silence. Veronica was right. When this is over I'm gonna ask Camille to get coffee. If I ask her now, I'll put her in danger.  
We soon landed. "Meet me at thissle house," Toni said. "Well make a plan from there." We nod and separate.  
I then walk out and see Camille. "Hey Camille what's up," I said.  
"Hey," she said. "I need to talk to you."  
"Wanna do it over coffee sometime in the near future?" I asked.  
"Yes to getting coffee sometime in the future, but this is urgent," she said.  
"Ok, what is it?" I asked.  
"I know you're looking into the sex trafficking stuff and I wanna help," she said. "My mom was forced into one and that's how I happened. She ran away. When I was ten they found us and killed mom. I just barely got away and moved in with my aunt."  
"Ok, you can help," I said.  
"Ok," she said. She then kissed me. I kissed back. In the corner of my eye, I saw Veronica.


	8. Chapter 8

*Toni's P.O.V*  
"Cheryl," I called out as I entered Thissle house. There was no sign of Cheryl. Don't freak out Toni, I thought. She probably just went to get something to eat.   
Soon everyone else arrived. "Have any of you heard from Cheryl?" I asked. They all shake their head. "I should have gone with her. There are human traffickers on the loose and she was unarmed."  
"I'm sure she's fine," Archie says. I noticed Veronica was on the phone. She looked angry. She hung up after a while.  
"What is it?" Archie asked.  
"Hiram Lodge escaped prison last night," Veronica said.  
*Hiram's P.O.V*  
I sat in my old office. My ex-wife wasn't home. I broke in to give her an offer she couldn't refuse. I know deep down she wants me, her, and Veronica to be a family again.  
I then heard someone come in. I went to the room and surprisingly saw Alice Jones. "Hello Alice," I said.  
"That's Mrs. Jones to you, you creep," she said.  
"What's with the unpleasantries," I said. "Back in high school, we were friends."  
"High school was a long time ago," she said. "Now my daughter was forced to work in your sex trafficking ring and is dead because of it."  
"If you've come for an apology, you're not going to get one," I said.  
"No, I came to do everyone a favor," she said. Use then shot me five times. I feel to the ground, dying instantly.  
*Alice's P.O.V*  
I watched as Hiram Lodge fell to the floor dead. I smirked at what I had just done. It was for Betty. Now for part two: hiding the body.


	9. Chapter 9

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
We all smiled as we watched the news. Hiram Lodge was found dead! We were finally free of him. The person who killed him was a hero in our eyes. I stood up. "I say we cheers to this momentous occasion," I said. We all cheer to it. Hiram Lodge is finally dead! I thought.  
"Cheers," we all yell. We then all take a shot. I had a glass of water.  
"So Veronica how much money do you think you're gonna inherit?" Toni asked.  
"None and I don't want any of his dirty money," I said. "Asides I don't need any of his money. I'd donate it all to charity."  
"Good idea," Toni said.  
*Jellybean's P.O.V*  
I jumped out a second-story window. My leg hurt but it didn't matter. I had been used in an inhumanizng way.  
I kept ruining. I didn't realize I had run into the street. I then felt a sharp pain. I had been hit by a car. I didn't know if I was going to live or not, but at least I was free.  
*Toni's P.O.V*  
"I'm going to go get some more drinks," I said. I then slipped out. I saw someone in the front yard. She had dark skin and dark hair. I then walked out.  
"Your Toni Topaz right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why are you stalking me,"' she said.  
"I'm Hope Wash," she said. "You helped my mother Mary Wash. Even though she's dead you at least tried to save her, so I'm going to help you."


	10. Chapter 10

*Archie's P.O.V*  
Hope and Camille read over the letter from Betty. "So it looks like she got most of the facts right," Hope said. "Except it's no longer gonna be in Maple street, it's gonna be at the speakeasy under Pops."  
"My aunt would never approve of that," Camille said.  
"I hacked Lawerence's emails," Hope said. "It said that's were the new one is going to be."  
"Why don't we ask Jughead's sister," Archie said. "She recently escaped them."  
"She's in critical condition after being hit by a car," Veronica said.  
"They never let the ones who escape life," Camille said.  
"I can't believe La Bion Leuot is being used for that," Veronica said.  
"Let's break-in," I said. "Well help the girls escape and go from there."  
"For once Archie has a good idea," Toni said.  
"Great to be in business with you again as well Toni," I said sarcastically. "Veronica, can I talk to you?"  
Everyone but Veronica. "I know you saw me kissing Camille..." I started.  
"I'm happy for you," she said. "I'm glad you finally moving on."  
"Ok," I said. She then left and I followed shortly after.  
*Cheryl's P.O.V*  
Was being kidnapped human traffickers apart of my plan? No. Was it just a minor set back? Yes.  
I was picking the lock on my door with a bobby pin. I soon got the door unlocked. I ran out of the speakeasy.  
Someone was following me. I ran threw an empty Pops. I didn't have time to react before I was shot in the back of my head. I feel to the floor dead.


	11. Chapter 11

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
We went into Pops. Ever since Pops died of lung cancer two years ago, only the Speakeasy part of Pops was ever open. So the dinner part was empty.  
We snuck into the basement. There was a bodyguard there. "I.D. please," he said. I gave him my I.D. "Veronica Luna. Access denied. Security."  
We were taken to an office. There he was. Lawrence.  
The gas station creeps. One of the leaders. "If it isn't the Scooby gang," he said. He was a good 6'8, he was very muscular, he had long black hair that was greying, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. "You ruined my business."  
"You ruined my friend's life," Archie said. Lawrence then did something surprising. He let out a loud laugh. It was like we said the funniest joke in the world.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"We didn't ruin her life, you did," he said. We all shared a confused look. "We saw the night you broke into our warehouse to try and save her. We were going to treat her like every other girl until that moment. At that moment we have her extra doses of jingle-jangle and would hit her even if she did nothing wrong."  
Archie then punched him in the face. I was surprised to see it broke the guy's nose. "Kill the boys and get the girls ready, Tonight is going to be a busy night," Lawrence instructed.  
I then heard a gunshot. Archie had shot him in the middle of his forehead. His head hit the desk. He was dead.  
"Run I'll catch up," Archie yelled. We ran out of the room. Once we were out of Pops we realized Archie never caught up with us.


	12. Chapter 12

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
I looked for Archie. He was nowhere to be found. I kept repeating no. I collapsed to my knees and started crying. "Veronica I," Toni said.  
"Don't talk to me," I growled. "This is my fault. My father was evil and now everyone around me is paying the price. I can't believe I agree with that sicko."  
"It's not your fault," Kevin said.  
"If we never went to that warehouse Betty would still be among us," I said. "So would Jughead and Archie."  
"Wanna know how to repay for what your father did?" Toni asked. "Help us take this place down."  
We then went in. I remember there was a exist connected to the vault. We snuck in. There was an emergency button just in case someone was locked in so we easily got out.  
"Ok, so the plan is to apprehend the people getting serviced and free the girls. Got it?" Toni asked. We nod and separate. I heard a groan of pain from the office. I saw Archie lying on the ground. He was badly injured but alive!  
"Archiekins," I said, going to his side.  
"Veronica," he coughed out. "I saw the other side. My father was there, and he was happy. Jughead was holding Betty in his arms, and Cheryl..."  
"Cheryl is dead," I interrupted. He nods. "I gotta get you out of here." I then helped him to his feet. I got him to the front of Pops and called 911.  
*Toni's P.O.V*  
I looked around. It looks like we found all the girls, but I didn't believe it. I looked everywhere for Cheryl. That's when I found her. She was lying dead on the floor. The room was full of corpses.  
I broke down crying. "Workers aren't allowed in this part of the building," a voice said.  
"I don't work for this evil business," I said, glaring at the person. "Good people are dead because of your business."  
"That's just life honey," he said. I then found a self distract button and walked over to it.  
"So I'm going to make an example of you and everyone else who supported this," I said. I then clicked it. The building, including Pops, collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
I was waiting for help with Archie as Pops collapsed. I looked to make sure everyone was out. I saw everyone but Toni. I looked threw the rumble I couldn't find anything. That's when I heard sirens. Now they arrive? I thought.  
I sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for any news. I had been in here for hours.  
*flashback*  
We were coming back from Jughead's funeral. I was walking with Archie. "I think we should take a break," I said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I feel like we're to emotionally cut off from each other," I said. "We need to be around people we can talk to."  
"Good idea," he said.  
*flashback over*  
"Mr. Luna you can go in he's awake," I said. I rushed in.  
"Hi Veronica," he said.  
"Hi," I said. "Listen Archie I'm sorry about everything."  
"You have no reason to be sorry," he said.  
"How about we make a pact," I said. "To always be friends. To always be able to talk to each other."  
"Deal," Archie said. Everything that has happened made me realize things about life. The things bad in our life make us stronger. I'll still never understand why good people are taken from us too early, but I guess I'll never know that. I know just because this one sex trafficking ring is down, it doesn't mean we eliminated the problem completely.  
Life sucks, we just have to learn to cope with it.


	14. Epilogue

*Betty's P.O.V*  
It's been a while since it's been my point of view, hasn't it? Well, I'm doing fine. Everything has come full circle. I died so others could live.  
Archie and Veronica kept their promise to be friends. Both flew out for the other wedding. Veronica even gave her child the middle name Archie. Elizabeth Archie Hemsworth. Archie and Camille don't have any kids yet but are trying.  
Jellybean would go on to become a victim's right activist. She continued what Cheryl and Toni started. She is also fostering children.  
Archie kicked his alcohol addiction with the support of his friends.  
Kevin traveled the world with his fiancé Fangs. Sadly not all stories are meant to be happy. Fangs died at 32 from leukemia. Kevin finished his world touring and settled down in Riverdale. He rebuilt and reopened Pops. He adopted a son named Thomas.  
Toni was hailed as a hero. A statue of her was placed beside her grave. Everyone sings her praises even to this day. Rightfully so, she ended this decade long nightmare.  
Riverdale was now known as the town of tragedy. The howl world knows about the Blossom murders and everything that happened afterward. Many books and TV were written about Riverdale.  
There's a movie coming out called The Late Night Swim. They got my celebrity twin, Lilli Reinhart, to play me. My childhood celebrity crush, Cole Sprouse is playing Jughead. Here's a cast list of the protagonists:  
Veronica Lodge/Luna: Camilla Mendez  
Archie Andrews: KJ Apa  
Cheryl Blossom: Madeline Petsch  
Toni Topaz: Venessa Morgan  
FP Jones: Skeet Ulrich  
Kevin Keller: Casey Cott


End file.
